dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Characters
Ghost Players '''or '''Ghost Characters appear whenever a player dies in Don't Starve Together. They can fly around and haunt objects. Ghost Players may resurrect themselves via Touch Stones, Meat Effigies, or Life Giving Amulets. They also emit a tiny bit of light. In Survival Mode, if any players have died and become ghosts, a ghost icon will appear by all other players' Sanity meter and their Sanity will decrease by 5/min for every ghost. This penalty encourages the resurrection of fallen players. When all players have died and become ghosts, a timer will begin that will end the game and generate a new world. If a Ghost Player revives (via Touch Stone for example) before the countdown ends, the world will continue. In Wilderness Mode, the player respawns at a random location on the map after being killed, so ghosts do not appear in this mode. In Endless Mode, the game will go on even when every player has become a ghost. Ghost Players will be able to revive at the Jury-Rigged Portal for a maximum Health penalty. Haunting Haunting is an action that can only be performed by Ghost Players. It has a variety of different effects, depending on the entity that is being haunted. Examples of haunting objects are setting things on fire, moving items around, turning Trees into Treeguards, and turning Flowers into Evil Flowers. After being haunted, an entity cannot be haunted again for a few more seconds. Most objects fall into a few categories of haunting effects, most of which are not particularly useful. A few entities have unusual haunt effects, which are often quite useful. Below are lists of known objects that can be haunted. Beneficial Special Effects *.Graves have a 50% chance of spawning a Ghost which will follow the player ghost indefinitely. Only one ghost per grave per ghost player can be obtained at a time. *Suspicious tracks will be investigated. *Hounds have a 50% chance of changing type, randomly fire or ice (they will never convert to normal hounds); they will panic after conversion. *Mushrooms (in the ground) have a 25% chance of changing to another mushroom color, and a 6.7% chance of catching fire. *Pig Torches will receive fuel and spawn a Guardian Pig if one is not already out. *Pigs (including Guardian Pigs) have a 25% chance of transforming into Werepigs. Post-transformation, they are stuck in a panic state permanently (this may be unintended). *Flowers have a 50% chance of becoming Evil Flowers, and Petals have a 50% chance of being converted to Dark Petals (and a 25% chance of having spoilage increased 30%). Note that this will reduce the stack size to 1 (this may be a bug). *Picked mushrooms have a 10% chance of changing color and a 25% chance of having spoilage increased 30%. Note that this will reduce the stack size to 1 (this may be a bug). *Books have a 25% chance of being read without reducing durability. *Abigail will be angered briefly. *Chilled Amulets have a 25% chance of chilling all nearby creatures by 0.67. *Ice Staffs have a 10% chance of chilling all nearby creatures by 1. *The Lazy Forager has a 25% chance of picking up a nearby item and giving it to the player ghost (this may no longer be intended). *Blow Darts (all types) and Boomerangs have a 50% chance of firing at the nearest player or creature. *Blueprints have a 50% chance of teaching the ghost player a random crafting recipe they don't know. *Mosquitoes have a 25% chance of exploding. *Rock Lobsters have a 25% chance of instantly gaining 500 seconds worth of growth. *Telelocator Staffs have a 10% chance of going off on the nearest non-player-ghost creature. *Star Caller's Staffs have a 10% chance of producing a star nearby. *Deconstruction Staffs have a 10% chance of deconstructing the nearest craftable structure or item. *The Lazy Explorer has a 25% chance of teleporting the nearest non-player-ghost creature a short distance. *The Pile o' Balloons will blow a new balloon. *Beehives, Killer Bee Hives, Hound Mounds, Rundown Houses, Splumonkey Pods, and Spider Dens have a 50% chance of sending out Killer Bees, Hounds, Merms, Splumonkeys, or Spiders to attack the nearest creature. Tier 3 Spider Dens also have a 10% chance of spawning into a Spider Queen. *Campfires have a 25% chance of receiving 7.5 seconds of fuel. *Fire Pits have a 10% chance of receiving 15 seconds fuel. *Evergreens have a 3.3% chance of turning into Treeguards. *One-man Bands play (and allow the ghost to acquire Pig followers) for a few seconds. *Crops will grow as if fertilized by Rot. *Rabbit Holes and Moleworm Burrows will release a Rabbit or Moleworm if it has one inside. *Tooth Traps have a 75% chance of being reset. * Spiders will always drop a Spider Gland upon death. *Moleworms will peek out of the ground. ---- Harmful Special Effects *Balloons will explode. *Ashes will disappear. *Farms will lose some fertilization. *Stars (produced by the Star Caller's Staff) will be extinguished. *Telelocator Focus pedestals have a 10% chance of destroying their Purple Gem. *Tooth Traps have a 50% chance of triggering on a very nearby creature. *Night Lights have a 50% chance of being extinguished, and a 50% chance of being hit as if by a Hammer. *Bee Mines have a 10% chance of going off. *Crock Pots, if cooking, will change product to Wet Goop. *Large Meats (all forms) have a 25% chance of converting to the corresponding Monster Meat form. (e.g. Jerky into Monster Jerky) *Beefalo Horns and Pan Flutes have a 50% chance of losing one use (it will not actually blow the horn). *Willow's Lighter and Fire Staffs have a 10% chance of igniting all nearby combustibles. *Lureplants will hide their bait. *Lanterns have a 75% chance of being fully depleted. *Chester, Chests, Ice Boxes, and players have a 25% chance of dropping the first item in their inventory. Chests and Ice Boxes also have a 6.7% and 10% chance (respectively) of being hit as if by a Hammer. *Backpacks (all types) get launched and have a 25% chance of dropping the first item inside. *Spider Queens and Vargs have a 25% chance of producing minions (by pooping and howling, respectively). *Houndius Shootius (after being placed) has a 50% chance of being frozen. *Bees have a 50% chance of being turned into Killer Bees. ---- Non-functional Special Effects *Beefalo will attempt to spawn a baby after they are done panicking. However, this will most likely fail because Baby Beefalo can only spawn offscreen, and the player ghost is present. *Splumonkeys will also attempt to spawn a new Splumonkey. This will also fail for the same reason. *Ewecus will also attempt to spawn another Ewecus. This may be leftover from copying the Beefalo prefab. *The Codex Umbra has a 25% chance of being read by the haunting ghost, even if the ghost player's character could not normally read it, although this will fail because the ghost cannot have Nightmare Fuel in its inventory (unless they managed to acquire it by haunting the lazy forager). *Berry Bushes will get rustled (this does not produce Gobblers). *The Pig King will reject your advances. ---- Launch These objects will bounce away a short distance on being haunted. * Abigail's Flower * Armor * Blueprint * Books * Eye Bone * Codex Umbra * Compass * Cut Stone * Deerclops Eyeball *shit * Dress * Houndius Shootius (before being placed) * Healing Salve * Honeycomb * Beefalo Horn * Booster Shot * Willow's Lighter * Lucy the Axe * Guardian's Horn * Melee Weapons * Nightmare Fuel * Pan Flute * Phlegm * Telltale Heart * Tools * Sewing Kit * Silk * Stinger * Tallbird Egg * Things * Trap (whether or not it has a creature inside) * Walls (before being placed) * Walrus Tusk ---- Launched and Smash These objects will bounce away a short distance, and have a 25% chance of being destroyed. * Minerals * Gears * Hound's Tooth * Gravedigger Items ---- Damage These structures have a 75% chance of being broken down a bit (as if hit by a Hammer, Axe, or Pickaxe once) when haunted. Notable exceptions are prototyping stations (Science Machines, Alchemy Engines, Prestihatitators, and Shadow Manipulators). * Bee Box * Birdcage * Boulders (all types) * Broken Clockworks * Crock Pot * Fire Pit (only 50% chance) * Harp Statue * Lightning Rod * Marble Pillar * Marble Statue * Pig House * Potted Fern * Rabbit Hutch * Rainometer * Sign * Telelocator Focus * Tent * Winterometer * Trees (all types, including Totally Normal Trees) * Walls (after being placed) * Pig Head (only a 25% chance; the rest of the time, they open their eyes as if on a full moon) * Merm Head (only a 25% chance; the rest of the time, they open their eyes as if on a full moon) ---- Ignite These entities have a 6.7% chance of catching fire when haunted. * Berry Bush * Eyeplant * Evil Flower * Fern * Grass Tuft * Lichen * Lureplant * Pine Cone (after being planted) * Reeds * Spiky Bush * Sapling * Trees (Spiky Trees and Totally Normal Trees only have a 3.3% chance of catching fire, except their stumps, which have the normal 6.7% chance) * Treeguard ---- Launch and Ignite These objects will bounce away a short distance, and have a 6.7% chance of being ignited. * Beard Hair * Bed Rolls (both types) * Berry Bush (after being dug up) * Beefalo Wool * Boards * Charcoal * Cut Grass * Cut Reeds * Rotten Egg * Feathers (all types) * Fleshy Bulb (before being placed) * Foliage * Grass Tuft (after being dug up) * Guano * Gunpowder * Light Bulb * Log * Living Log * Bunny Puff * Mosquito Sack * Papyrus * Pig Skin * Pine Cone (before being planted) * Manure * Spiky Bush (after being dug up) * Rope * Sapling (after being dug up) * Spider Eggs * Spider Gland * Steel Wool * Tentacle Spots * Turfs (all types) * Twigs ---- Launch and Rot These objects will bounce away a short distance and have a 25% chance of having their spoilage increased by 30%. *Butter *Butterfly wings *Cut lichen *Eel *Egg *Fish *Frog legs *Ham bat *Garland *Honey *Meat (all types) *All crock pot foods (they also have a 3.3% chance of catching fire) *Pumpkin lantern *Seeds *Tallbird egg (if cooked) *Koalefant trunks *Crops ---- Panic These creatures will panic for a few seconds after being haunted. Panicking involves running around, pausing previous aggro. Note that for some of these, they will run away from player ghosts, making it practically impossible to haunt. *Beefalo (including babies) *Batalisk *Butterfly (and a 10% chance of catching fire, which they spread quite effectively) *Killer Bee *Chester *Clockworks *Bunnyman *Frog *Koalefants *Merm *Splumonkey *Mosquito *Pengull *Gobbler *Pig *Rabbit *Rock Lobster *Ewecus *Spiders (except the queen) *Tallbird (including younger forms) *MacTusk and Wee MacTusk ---- Best to haunt These following are considered to be the most profitable and safe objects to haunt! *Suspicious tracks - 100% being investigated *Books - 25% being read *Blueprints - 50% teaching you new, random recipe *Pile o' Balloons - 100% blowing balloon *Hounds - 50% changing type (fire or ice) + panicking * Graves - 50% spawning a friendly Ghost * Spiders - 100% ''dropping Spider Gland "Tips for haunting" list:Edit *''100% panicking : Beefalos , Batalisks, Killer Bees , Clockworks , Bunnyman , Koalefants , Merms , Splumonkeys , Pengulls , Pigs , Ewecus , Spiders (not Queen), all Tallbirds, both MacTusks *75% hammering once : Boulders, Broken Clockworks , Harp Statues , Marble Pillars, all kinds of Trees , Pig and Rabbit houses *Normal bird Eggs - 25% getting spoiled 30% more *Flowers - 50% becoming Evil Flowers (Petals have chance to increase spoliage, use not picked ones'!)'' *Campfires - 25% receiving 7.5 seconds of fuel ''(Firepits can be partly destroyed, use campfires only!)'' *Ice Staffs - 10% slowing down nearby creatures *Beehives + Killer Bee Hives + Hound Mounds + Rundown Houses + Splumonkey Pods + Spider Dens - 50% sending Killer Bees, Hounds, Merms, Splumonkeys or Spiders attack the nearest creature *Tier 3 Spider Dens - 10% transforming into Spider Queen *Star Caller's Staffs - 10% creating star ''(Stars can be destroyed, haunt staff only!)'' *One-man Bands - 100% playing (acquiring Pig followers) for a few seconds *Mushroom Caps - 10% changing color ''BUT'' 25% having spoilage increased by 30%! *Rock Lobsters - 25% instantly growing a lot (500 seconds) + 100% panicing *Crops - 100% fertilizing a little ''BUT Farms - ''100% losing fertilization! *Mosquitos - 25% exploding + 100% panicking *Pig + Merm heads - 25% hammering once + otherwise opening eyes *Abigail - 100% being angered a little bit *Chilled Amulets - 25% slowing down nearby creatures *Blow Darts + Boomerangs - 50% firing at the nearest creature * Balloons- ''100% ''exploding * Rabbit Holes - ''100% ''spawning rabbit * Triggered Tooth Traps- 75% reset ''(prepared ones can be activated, haunt only triggered ones!') ---- Trivia *WX-78 and Woodie's ghosts were made to resemble R2-D2 and Chewbacca, respectively, from the Star Wars films. *Wendy's ghost is an almost exact, horizontally flipped copy of Abigail. The only difference is the color of her flower, which is yellow. *Ghost Characters are slowed down by Sticky Webbing, despite their presumably ethereal forms. *As a Ghost, the player does not update the Map while exploring unknown areas. Gallery Ghost Willow.png|Willow's Ghost Ghost Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang's Ghost Ghost Wendy.png|Wendy's Ghost Ghost WX-78.png|WX-78's Ghost Ghost Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom's Ghost Ghost Woodie.png|Woodie's Ghost Werebeaver ghost.png|Werebeaver's Ghost Ghost Wes.png|Wes's Ghost Ghost Maxwell.png|Maxwell's Ghost Ghost Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid's Ghost Ghost Webber.png|Webber's Ghost DST everyone's dead.png|The dialogue box that appears when everyone has died. Ghost Concept.png|Concept art of ghosts. ru:Призрак (состояние) Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Upcoming Features Category:Articles need revision